Know Your Stars: Megaman NT Warrior Special
by Vulpix1000
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if the characters from Megaman NT Warrior sat in the dreaded chair from All That's Know Your Stars? Well here is your chance to see Lan, Megaman, and everyone else, seriously humiliated.
1. Lan Hikari

Know Your Stars: Megaman NT Warrior Special  
By Vulpix1000

* * *

Hi it's me, Vulpix1000. Readers don't worry I am still working on my first fanfic: The Ultimate Program. I am writing this fanfic to help cure my terrible writers block. Now time for the disclaimers. I don't own Megaman NT Warrior or any of the characters. Now on to the story.

* * *

Chapter 1

Lan Hikari

* * *

Lan Hikari walks into a large dim room. The room is empty except for a large chair in the center of the room. 

"Megaman are you sure this is the place that the mysterious email said to go" said Lan.

"Yep this is the place. Hey Lan I just got another email. It says for you to sit in the chair in the center of the room," said Megaman.

"Ok" said Lan.

Lan then sits down in the chair. Suddenly a spotlight shines on Lan and several video cameras appear.

"Hey, what's going on?" said Lan.

Lan then heard an announcer's voice.

"Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars. Lan Hikari, he's in love with Ms. Mari," said the announcer.

"What! I am not in love with Ms. Mari," said Lan

"Yes you are lover boy," said the announcer.

"GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD, I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH MS. MARI," yelled Lan.

"Lan Hikari, he likes to wear underwear from Victoria's Secret," said the announcer.

"You're insane, I do not wear underwear from Victoria's Secret," said Lan.

"Next time before you go to Victoria's Secret to shop for your underwear, why don't you ask Ms. Mari what kind of underwear she wears so you and your true love can match" said the announcer.

"Get it straight mister, I am not in love with Ms. Mari, and I do not wear underwear from Victoria's Secret," said Lan.

"Lan Hikari, his sister is Jessie from Pokemon"

"For crying out loud, Jessie is not my sister. She is a villain from another cartoon universe. I don't even have a sister," said Lan.

"Hey Lan, why don't you introduce your sister Jessie to your true love Ms. Mari. Then the three of you can go underwear shopping together at Victoria's Secret," said the announcer.

"Look, I am not in love with Ms. Mari, Jessie is not my sister, and I have never stepped foot in Victoria's Secret" said Lan.

"Now you know Lan Hikari," said the announcer.

"No they don't know me, everything you said was a lie. Where are you anyway, I want to give you a piece of my mind" said Lan.

Lan then storms off to look for the announcer.

* * *

Next time its Maylu's turn to sit in the dreaded Know Your Stars chair. 

If there's a character from Megaman NT Warrior that you would like to see put in that dreaded chair, please review and tell me.


	2. Maylu

Know Your Stars: Megaman NT Warrior Special  
By Vulpix1000

* * *

Once again it's me, Vulpix1000. I would like to thank Darth Osiris, Leo of the stars, and Azn Girl132 for reviewing, it really means a lot to me. Now time for the disclaimers. I don't own Megaman NT Warrior or any of the characters. Now on to the story.

* * *

Chapter 2

Maylu

* * *

Maylu is just about to walk into the room with the dreaded Know Your Stars chair in it when suddenly Lan rushes by her mumbling something about beating the heck out of an announcer.

"I wonder what could have made Lan so angry?" said Maylu.

"Maybe it has something to do with the mysterious email you got Maylu" said Roll.

"That might be it Roll. Maybe Lan got one too. I guess we'll find out when we go inside" said Maylu.

So Maylu walks inside the large dim room with nothing inside except the large chair in the center of the room.

"I wonder what could have happened in here to make Lan so upset?" said Maylu.

"Maylu, you just got another email. This one says to sit in the large chair in the center of the room" said Roll.

So Maylu sits in the chair. Suddenly the spotlight shines on Maylu and once again the video cameras appear.

"I wonder what's going to happen now?" thought Maylu.

Just then, Maylu heard the announcer's voice.

"Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars. Maylu, she has a secret crush on Higsby" said the announcer.

"That's ridiculous, I do not have a crush on Higsby" said Maylu.

"Why don't you just tell Higsby that you like him, after all I just know love will find a way" said the announcer.

"But I don't have a crush on Higsby" said Maylu.

"Maylu, Count Zap is her father" said the announcer.

"Count Zap is not my father. He's a World Three agent, who's currently selling curry on Jawaii Island" said Maylu.

"You should ask Daddy Zap if it's ok for you to date Higsby before you confess your love to him" said the announcer.

"Listen, I do not have a crush on Higsby and Count Zap is not my father" said Maylu.

"Maylu, she likes to dance naked in the park at midnight" said the announcer.

"WHAT! I certainly do not dance naked in the park at midnight. I don't dance naked period!" yelled Maylu.

"If you invite your Daddy Zap and your secret crush Higsby to see you dance, I suggest that you keep your clothes on" said the announcer.

"Get it straight, I do not have a crush on Higsby, Count Zap is not my father, and I don't dance naked in the park at midnight. I don't dance naked period" said Maylu.

"Now you know Maylu" said the announcer.

"All they know is that you're a crazy person. I see now why Lan was so upset. You probably made up ridiculous lies about him too. I'm going to go look for Lan, and when I find him, together we will take you down!" said Maylu.

Maylu then stood up and stormed off angrily.

* * *

Next time its Bubbleman's turn to sit in the dreaded Know Your Stars chair.

If there's a character from Megaman NT Warrior that you would like to see put in that dreaded chair, please review and tell me.


	3. Bubbleman

Know Your Stars: Megaman NT Warrior Special  
By Vulpix1000

* * *

Hey it's me, Vulpix1000. I would like to thank wolfgirl16, Ember Mage, Alisi Thorndyke, Darth Osiris, Lorriann, 0999, MinuteMan, spiecas, BassEX, NotJim, jenny, and Leo of the stars for reviewing it really keeps me going. Now time for the disclaimers. I don't own Megaman NT Warrior or any of the characters. Now on to the story.

* * *

Chapter 3 

Bubbleman

* * *

Just after Maylu had stormed out of the room to look for Lan, a Dimensional Area appeared over the room with the dreaded Know Your stars chair in it. Then Bubbleman materialized inside the room. 

"Glub, I wonder why that mysterious email told me to come here and sit in this chair? Oh well, glubity glub, I might as sit on the chair and find out, glub" said Bubbleman.

So Bubbleman then sits in the chair.Suddenly the spotlight shines on Bubbleman and yet again the video cameras appear.

"Glub, what's going on?" said Bubbleman.

Bubbleman then hears the announcer's voice.

"Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars. Bubbleman, he has a netop named Shirley," said the announcer.

"I DO NOT HAVE A NETOP! I'm a darkloid, we despise humans, glubity glub, glub, glub" yelled Bubbleman.

"So tell me, how's Shirley doing?" said the announcer.

"I don't know anyone named Shirley and I DO NOT HAVE A NETOP glub!" said Bubbleman.

"Bubbleman, he likes to run around the net naked yelling, "Look at me, I'm Captain No Pants" said the announcer.

"Glub, I do not run around the net naked yelling, "Look at me, I'm Captain No Pants" glub, glub," said Bubbleman.

"You better not let Shirley catch you running around the net naked" said the announcer.

"Get it straight, glub, I do not have a netop and I do not run around the net naked, glub glubity glub," said Bubbleman.

"Bubbleman, he's secretly plotting behind Shademan's back to save the human race," said the announcer.

"Glub, I would never…………"

Before Bubbleman could finish his sentence, a screen with Shademan on it appeared.

"Bubbleman, return to base immediately" said Shademan.

The Dimensional Area then started to shut down.

"Now you know Bubbleman," said the announcer.

"No they dooooon't" yelled Bubbleman, right before the Dimensional Area shut down and Bubbleman vanished into the cyber world.

Bubbleman then materialized inside Shademan's Palace of Darkness.

"Please master glubity glub, every thing that rotten human said was a lie, glub" said Bubbleman.

"For starters Bubbleman, we don't know if that announcer is human or navi. Next, you could be pretending to be so pathetic, in order to mess us up. Until I know whether or not you are betraying us, you will be locked in the dungeon," said Shademan.

"But" said Bubbleman.

"No buts Bubbleman. Come here right now Savageman" said Shademan.

Just then Savageman materialized in front of Shademan.

"What can I do for you master?" said Savageman.

"Lock Bubbleman in the dungeon for me" said Shademan.

"Of course Master" said Savageman.

Savageman then dragged Bubbleman to the dungeon.

"Glub, I'll get you for this you stupid announcer glub, glub, glub, glub " yelled Bubbleman as he was dragged away.

* * *

Next time its Chaud's turn to sit in the dreaded Know Your Stars chair. 

If there's a character from Megaman NT Warrior that you would like to see put in that dreaded chair, please review and tell me.


	4. Chaud

Know Your Stars: Megaman NT Warrior Special  
By Vulpix1000

* * *

Hi it's me, Vulpix1000. I would like to thank Darth Osiris, BaneChao, Blitz Chick, Dark Z, Firehedgehog, MEGAMAN400, Jakirad The Mage, and Chaotic XYZ for reviewing, it really keeps me going. 

Before I start this chapter, I would just like to say to burnator2222: THAT IF YOU EVER REVIEW ANY OF MY STORIES LIKE YOU DID EVER AGAIN, YOU WILL PAY. Furthermore I have removed burnator2222's anonymous review off the site.

Now time for the disclaimers. I don't own Megaman NT Warrior or any of the characters. Now on to the story.

* * *

Chapter 4 

Chaud

* * *

One minute before the Dimensional Area shut down, Chaud arrived outside the room with the dreaded Know Your stars chair in it. 

"That mysterious email must have been a tip off about this Dimensional Area being formed. Now we just have to find a way in " said Chaud.

Just as Chaud had figured a way in, the Dimensional Area shut down.

"Protoman, looks like we have to go inside so we can figure out why the Dimensional Area was formed," said Chaud.

So Chaud walked inside the room. When he got inside he looked around the large dim room and saw nothing inside except the large chair in the center of the room.

"What could the Darkloids have been doing in here?" thought Chaud.

"Chaud, you've got another email. This one says to sit in the chair in the center of the room," said Protoman.

"If I sit in the chair, maybe I will get some answers" thought Chaud.

So Chaud sits in the chair. Suddenly the spotlight shines on Chaud and yet again the video cameras appear.

"Interesting" thought Chaud.

Just then, Chaud heard the announcer's voice.

"Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars. Chaud, he's in love with Yai Ayano," said the announcer.

Chaud then suddenly starts to blush.

"What are you talking about; I am not in love with Yai Ayano" said Chaud.

"Then why are you blushing" said the announcer.

Chaud then starts to blush even more.

"I'm not blushing, it's just hot in here" said Chaud.

"Admit it, you love Yai" said the announcer.

"No I don't" said Chaud.

"Yes you do" said the announcer.

"No I don't"

"Yes you do"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"No"

"Yes"

"NO"

"YES"

"Ha, ha, you said yes, you are in love with Yai" said the announcer.

"You just tricked me! I am not in love with Yai Ayano" said Chaud.

"Chaud, he has a pet skunk named Fifi" said the announcer.

"I do not have a pet skunk" said the announcer.

"Yes you do. That's why you dyed your hair black and white. Your black and white hair makes Fifi feel safe around you. Your hair makes her think you're a skunk too. That's very sweet of you to wear that ridiculous hair color just to make Fifi feel safe" said the announcer.

"I'm telling you, I do not have a pet skunk. Also, stop making fun of my hair color. I think my hair looks cool in black and white" said Chaud

"Maybe if you lose the skunk and the skunk hair, Yai will finally fall for you. I think that dying the white parts black should do it" said the announcer.

"Get it straight, I am not in love with Yai Ayano, I do not have a pet skunk, and I like my hair the way it is" said Chaud.

"Chaud, his netnavi's name is Patheticman" said the announcer.

"How dare you insult my netnavi like that. His name is Protoman, and he is not pathetic at all, he is the most skilled and powerful netnavi on the net" said Chaud.

"Have you told Patheticman about your love for Yai, or maybe about the fun you have with Fifi, your pet skunk" said the announcer.

"I'm telling you, I am not in love with Yai Ayano, I do not have a pet skunk, and my netnavi's name is Protoman. Protoman is the most skilled and powerful netnavi on the net" said Chaud.

"Now you know Chaud" said the announcer.

"No, they don't know a thing about me. What kind of crazy informant are you anyway? By order of the NetSavers, I demand you to tell me what the Dimensional Area was doing here, right now. Do you hear me?" said Chaud.

Chaud then stands up and walks outside.

"I better report this to headquarters" thought Chaud.

Just as Chaud is about to pick up his PET to make a call to headquarters, he runs into Lan and Maylu.

"Chaud, don't tell me that stupid announcer insulted you too" said Lan.

"Yes he did. At first I thought he was going to give me information about the Dimensional Area I saw over the room one minute before I went in. But all he did was insult me" said Chaud.

"Hold on, you saw a Dimensional Area over the room" said Lan.

"Yes I did" said Chaud.

"That means either the announcer works for the Darkloids, or he was insulting a Darkloid before you showed up" said Lan.

"Hey Chaud, do want to team up with us to find that stupid announcer, and make him pay" said Maylu.

"Definitely. No one speaks to Chaud Blaze that way and gets away with it" said Chaud.

"Great, then lets go get him" said Lan.

So Lan, Maylu, and Chaud run off to find the announcer.

* * *

Next time its Yai's turn to sit in the dreaded Know Your Stars chair. 

If there's a character from Megaman NT Warrior that you would like to see put in that dreaded chair, please review and tell me.


	5. Yai

Know Your Stars: Megaman NT Warrior Special  
By Vulpix1000

* * *

Hi, once again it's me Vulpix1000. I am sorry for not updating sooner, but my internet access was cut off for a long time. 

I would like to thank NotJim, DrkMnComikker, Firehedgehog, Metamorpha, funyons, Jerry Trumble, Alisi Thorndyke, Imagine EXE, Hellfire 64, Darth Osiris, ClampLover, MegaLaManiacOfTheNorth, Vyser Adept of Dragons, wolfgirl, wolfgirl16, Nic81393, Hayvel the Great and Awesome, Sithking Zero, anonymous, Leo of the stars, Lorriann, someone, erikphan24601, Cookie Monster, Jonjetman, Jonjetman, Jonjetman, Tameranian Angel, illusion, NeoSmilyFace, Tameranian Angel, Lonnie, Bass GS, The Violent Tomboy, megaman400, StarWulf.EXE, Sithking Zero, and Dragon C. Chan for reviewing, your reviews really keep me going.

From now on I will be alternating between this story and my other story: The Ultimate Program. I will be doing one new chapter there, one new chapter here, and so on.

Now time for the disclaimers. I don't own Megaman NT Warrior or any of the characters. Now on to the story.

* * *

Chapter 5 

Yai

* * *

One minute after Lan, Maylu, and Chaud decided to team up to take the announcer down and then left to find the announcer, a long pink limo pulled up in front of the room with the dreaded Know Your Stars chair in it. A red carpet rolled out from under the back door. Then the driver stepped outside and opened the back door. Out on to the red carpet stepped none other than Yai Ayano. 

"Glide are you sure this is the place the email said to go" said Yai.

"Yes Miss Yai, this is the exact location," said Glide

"Now what do we do?" thought Yai.

"Excuse me, Miss Yai," said Glide.

"Yes Glide" said Yai.

"You've just received another email. This one says to go inside and sit in the large chair in the center of the room," said Glide.

So Yai walked inside the large dim room and sat in the chair.

"I wonder why I was asked to come to this creepy place?" thought Yai.

Just then the spotlight shines on Yai and the video cameras appear yet again

"What is going on here?" said Yai.

Just then, Yai heard the announcer's voice.

"Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars. Yai, she's in love with Chaud Blaze," said the announcer.

Yai then suddenly starts to blush.

"Are you kidding, I hate Chaud Blaze" said Yai.

"Then why are you blushing?" said the announcer.

Yai then starts to blush even more.

"I'm not blushing, I just put on too much makeup on this morning" said Yai.

"Admit it, you love Chaud" said the announcer.

"No I don't" said Yai.

"Yes you do," said the announcer.

"No I don't"

"Yes you do"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"No"

"Yes"

"NO"

"YES"

"Ha, ha, you said yes, you are in love with Chaud," said the announcer.

"You just played a trick on me you jerk! I am telling you I am not in love with Chaud Blaze," said Yai.

"Chaud fell for the same trick earlier when I told him that he likes you" said the announcer.

"Hold on, Chaud was here earlier?" said Yai.

"Yes, he sure was. He also blushed at the same time you did, except his excuse was that it was too hot in here" said the announcer.

"Was anyone else here earlier?" said Yai.

"Yes" said the announcer.

"Who?" said Yai.

"I'm not telling," said the announcer.

"Why not?" said Yai

"It's none of your business," said the announcer.

"Yes it is, I need to know," said Yai.

"Yai, she hates strawberries and all foods that are made with strawberries, especially strawberry milk," said the announcer.

"What are you talking about, I love strawberries and strawberry milk is my favorite food. I also like strawberry shortcake, strawberry battered fish, strawberry jelly filled donuts, and strawberry milkshakes," said Yai.

"On your next date with Chaud, make sure to go to a strawberry free restaurant so you don't gag" said the announcer.

"Get it straight, I hate Chaud Blaze, but I love strawberries," said Yai.

"Yai, she's really a boy," said the announcer.

"WHAT! I AM NOT A BOY, I AM A BEAUTIFUL, SMART, AND TALENTED YOUNG LADY" yelled Yai.

"Shame on you for pretending to be a girl, just so you can date Chaud. You should be force fed strawberries, which are your least favorite food as punishment," said the announcer.

"Get it straight you jerk, I hate Chaud Blaze, I love strawberries, and I am not a boy, I'm a girl" said Yai.

"Now you know Yai," said the announcer.

"No they don't, all they know is that you're a jerk. Where are you, I want to talk to you right now. When I find you I will have my daddy sue the pants off of you" said Yai.

Yai then got out of the chair and went outside. When she got outside she saw Lan, Maylu, and Chaud. She then ran over to them.

"Don't tell me Yai, that crazy announcer insulted you too, didn't he" said Lan.

"Yes that jerk did insult me," said Yai.

"The three of us are teaming up to find and take down that evil announcer. Would you like to join us?" said Maylu.

"Sure I'll join you, even if it means having to work with Chaud Blaze," said Yai.

Chaud then gave Yai a death glare.

"Then lets go!" said Lan

Lan, Maylu, Chaud, and Yai then ran off to find the announcer.

* * *

Next time it's Flashman's turn to sit in the dreaded Know Your Stars chair. 

If there's a character from Megaman NT Warrior that you would like to see put in that dreaded chair, please review and tell me.


	6. Flashman

Know Your Stars: Megaman NT Warrior Special  
By Vulpix1000

* * *

Hi, it's me Vulpix1000. 

I would like to thank Alisi Thorndyke, megaman400, Leo of the stars, Zero, S.O.N.I.C., Sithking Zero, MegaBob OdHedgehog, chaos0619, Hellfire 64, Soon-to-be-Yami'sgirl, Firehedgehog, Earthpaw, Death to all, Soneka the Hedgehog, MegaLaManiacOfTheNorth, Darkdizi, Bassman456, Imagine EXE, moonmagicks, Darth Osiris, Dauntless365, Ohohen, The Violent Tomboy, shadow969, Narakusnoone, Tameranian Angel, jeveniscool, annonamous, BassEX, Chelsea/Allie hedgehog, Itagaanchi, TylerP615, dragonXbloodX, SpicyNoodleCurry, Angelz9, and ? for reviewing, your reviews are the fuel that keeps me going.

I know I said I was going to alternate between this story and my other story: The Ultimate Program. I am currently in the process ofwriting an extra long chapter of The Ultimate Program. But because it is taking so long, I am putting up this chapter of Know Your Stars: Megaman NT Warrior Special to let you know that I am not giving up on either of my stories.

Now time for the disclaimers. I don't own Megaman NT Warrior or any of the characters. Now on to the story.

* * *

Chapter 6 

Flashman

* * *

During the last two chapters, Shademan was thinking about what happened to Bubbleman. 

"I wonder if that announcer was telling the truth about Bubbleman? I know, I will send a darkloid I know is loyal to me into that room and see what the announcer says about him. Now who should I send?" thought Shademan

After thinking about it for a while, Shademan finally figured out who to send.

"Flashman, come here now" yelled Shademan.

Flashman appeared in front of Shademan.

"Yes master, I am here," said Flashman.

"I need you to go to the room where the announcer is and find out if he is telling the truth about Bubbleman" said Shademan.

"Of course my master" said Flashman.

Flashman then vanished.

A moment later, a Dimensional Area appeared over the room with the dreaded Know Your stars chair in it. Flashman then appeared inside the room.

"To get the announcer to start talking, I think that I need to sit in the chair," thought Flashman.

Flashman sits in the chair. Suddenly the spotlight shines on Flashman and the video cameras appear yet again.

"I wonder what the announcer is going to say?" thought Flashman.

"Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars. Flashman, he has a crush on Roll," said the announcer.

"WHAT! I do not have a crush on that pink weakling," yelled Flashman.

"Do you see how close Megaman and Roll are? I think you have some competition" said the announcer.

"I am not in love with her" yelled Flashman.

"Flashman, he works part time as a night light," said the announcer.

"I certainly do not work part time as a night light," said Flashman.

"I have your work schedule right here. Lets see, tonight you go to little Marie's house and tomorrow night you go to Shirley's house. Maybe you should ask to be the night light at Maylu's house so you can be with Roll" said the announcer.

"I'm telling you, I do not work part time as a night light and I do not have a crush on Roll," yelled Flashman.

"Flashman, his attack is Weak Pathetic Spark" said the announcer.

"That is not my attack!" yelled Flashman.

"You better not let Roll find out about your weak pathetic attack or she'll never date you. Oh well, at least your attack at least comes in handy when you are on the job working as a night light" said the announcer.

"GET IT STRAIGHT, I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH ROLL, I DO NOT WORK PART TIME AS A NIGHT LIGHT, AND MY ATTACK IS NOT WEAK PATHETIC SPARK" yelled Flashman.

"Now you know Flashman" said the announcer.

"They don't know a thing about me" said Flashman.

Just then, the Dimensional Area shut down and Flashman vanished into the cyber world.

Flashman then materialized inside Shademan's Palace of Darkness.

"It looks like that announcer was just trying to embarrass you Flashman" said Shademan.

"I agree master" said Flashman.

"But I still don't know is he was telling the truth about Bubbleman or not. I will have to think about this. Flashman, you may go now" said Shademan.

"Yes master" said Flashman.

Flashman then teleported away.

* * *

Next time it's Roll's turn to sit in the dreaded Know Your Stars chair. 

If there's a character from Megaman NT Warrior that you would like to see put in that dreaded chair, please review and tell me.


	7. Roll

Know Your Stars: Megaman NT Warrior Special  
By Vulpix1000

* * *

Hi, it's me Vulpix1000 here to finally give you an all new chapter of Know Your Stars: Megaman NT Warrior Special. 

I would like to thank ReneeA111, SailormoonV2, Darth Osiris, cutiewootie12step, Nicachan510, Fire Blast123, DarkSakura17, Sithking Zero, Zero Maverick, Ohohen, Alisi Thorndyke, 00zags, jhvh777, Peter Kim, Achamo, Zantok X, Enzan's Girl, moonmagicks, golden-eyedwolf842, Silver Horror, PyroManiac, MilesTAiLSPrower-007, DivineQueenYeiweh, BassEX, BeastBoy66, Andrew, Sakura4eva, blues-lover, SAQ78642, and BAKA-DUDE857 for reviewing, your reviews are my energy source.

I am soooooooooooooo sorry for taking so long to update, but my computer broke the world record for the most viruses on a computer at one time.

Now time for the disclaimers. I don't own Megaman NT Warrior or any of the characters. Now on to the story.

* * *

Chapter 7 

Roll

* * *

Right as the Dimensional Area was shutting down, Lan, Maylu, Chaud, and Yai all arrived outside of the room with the dreaded Know Your stars chair in it. 

"Wasn't that a Dimensional Area" said Maylu.

"It was just like the one I saw before" said Chaud.

"I bet the Darkloids are behind this" said Lan.

"We should go inside and investigate" said Yai.

So Lan, Maylu, Chaud, and Yai all walked inside. Once inside they all split up and started searching the room.

While searching along a wall, Maylu came across a place where she could jack in.

Hmm, maybe the answer to this whole thing is in the cyber world?" said Maylu.

"Maylu!"

Maylu then took out her PET.

"Maylu, jack me in and I'll check things out in the cyber world" said Roll.

Maylu pointed her PET at the jack in point and yelled "JACK IN ROLL, POWER UP."

A beam of red light came out of the front of the PET and hit the jack in point, teleporting Roll into the room's system.

When Roll looked around, she discovered that she was in an exact replica of the room with the dreaded Know Your stars chair in it, complete with the dreaded Know Your stars chair.

"This looks just like the room my op is in."

Suddenly, the floor under her started to move, causing Roll to plop down right on to the dreaded Know Your stars chair.

"Hey isn't this the chair that everyone sat on while they were being insulted?" said Roll.

Just then the spotlight shines on Roll and the video cameras appeared once again.

"Please don't tell me…"

Just then, Roll heard the announcer's voice.

"Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars. Roll, she is in love with Wackoman" said the announcer.

"I am not in love with Wackoman!"

"You think the way he laughs is cute."

"No I don't!"

"You think Clowns are hot."

"There is no way I would ever think that!"

"Roll, she's been trying to delete Megaman." said the announcer.

"WHAT! I would never do that!" said Roll

"Yes you would. You would because he beat your love, Wackoman. You and Wackoman have been trying to delete him as a couple"

"I am not in love with Wackoman, I love Megaman and I would never want to see Megaman deleted or hurt Megaman in any way!"

"Roll, Wackoman and her are going on a double date with Megaman and Medi" said the announcer.

"WHAT! I am not dating Wackoman and my Mega will never fall for that she devil of a nurse navi!"

"This double date is the perfect time for you and Wackoman to delete Megaman. Megaman is just lucky that he is dating a nurse navi so she can help him if he gets hurt from your deletion attempts."

"GET IT STRAIGHT, I AM IN LOVE WITH MEGAMAN, NOT WACKOMAN, I WOULD NEVER EVER EVER TRY TO DELETE MEGAMAN, AND MEGAMAN WOULD NEVER GO OUT WITH THAT SHE DEVIL OF A NURSE NAVI!"

"Now you know Roll" said the announcer.

"No they don't! I'll get you for this mark my words!" said Roll while shaking her fist.

Roll then stood up and logged out of the system into Maylu's PET.

Once Roll was in the PET, Maylu said "I'm sorry Roll; I lost communication with you as soon as I jacked you in. What happened?"

"This room's cyber world is an exact replica of the room in the real world, complete with the chair and announcer."

"Did he insult you?"

"He sure did"

Don't worry Roll, we'll make him pay!"

* * *

Next time it's Protoman's turn to sit in the dreaded Know Your Stars chair.

If there's a character from Megaman NT Warrior that you would like to see put in that dreaded chair, please review and tell me.


End file.
